


Forever Hold Your Peace

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hux and Rose get married, Hux's dad tries to stop them and gets puched, That's it, The feels, and a confrontation I guess, that's the fic, this is so self indulgent you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: The ceremony was to be simple and private; they would drive up to the courthouse in separate cars, meet with a few chosen friends (well, more like acquaintances in his case), get married and then hold a small reception at a nice restaurant nearby. They had not planned anything extravagant, nothing that could go wrong. Smart, sober and efficient: just how he liked it.(he ignored the small, vain part of him that longed for a grand ceremony, all pomp and spectacle: he neither had the budget nor enough people who would come for such a thing).***Or: Hux and Rose get married.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Forever Hold Your Peace

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” he told his reflection sternly. He made a few adjustments, ensuring his bow tie was perfectly straight, that the rose (hah!) on his lapel wasn’t wilting and that not a hair on his head dared stray from its prescribed position. 

Truly, there was nothing to be nervous about. The ceremony was to be simple and private; they would drive up to the courthouse in separate cars, meet with a few chosen friends (well, more like acquaintances in his case), get married and then hold a small reception at a nice restaurant nearby. They had not planned anything extravagant, nothing that could go wrong. Smart, sober and efficient: just how he liked it. 

(he ignored the small, vain part of him that longed for a grand ceremony, all pomp and spectacle: he neither had the budget nor enough people who would come for such a thing).

*

He was already inside when she arrived. Slightly late, which made him twitch. Ren, who was the closest thing he had to a best man even if all involved had never referred him as such, awkwardly tried to distract him. His girlfriend had probably put him to it. He didn’t succeed in the slightest: only when the courthouse door opened to reveal his fiancée did Armitage feel the knot in his chest loosen. Then he looked at Rose properly, truly took her in, and stopped breathing. 

She was a vision. 

They had splurged on the clothes, at least (his idea: he wasn’t going to make fashion compromises for his own wedding) and she was stunning in a classic white dress. Otherwordly. One of her giggly friends squealed and took a smartphone out to take pictures, and Armitage straightened a bit, feeling the need to measure up to his intended. To be worthy of her. 

Then she smiled, and all the world melted away. 

They had declined writing their own wows, so the ceremony was short and familiar. He could barely pay attention, every molecule of his being hopelessly focused on the warmth of Rose’s hand in his. He was shaping up to say his only line, the two little words, three letters total that would finally bind them together, when a voice came from behind him, loud and commanding. A voice that had him shaking in his shoes and cast icy dread down his spine. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Armitage?”

*

It felt like turning around took centuries, or maybe a mere fraction of a second. 

Brendol Hux was backlit by the afternoon light, and Armitage’s first impression of his father was that of a shadow, dark and menacing. Then his vision adjusted. 

Shorter than he remembered. Red in the face and sporting a short beard that did him no favours. He carried a cane like he always had, but--was it his imagination or Brendol was leaning on it more than he used to do? His eyes, though, were the same: piercing and malevolent. 

“Excuse me, who the hell are you?”

That was his Rose: so fierce. Biting. Armitage suppressed a small, highly inappropriate shiver of pleasure at her combative tone. 

“You don’t have any business here, Father. Please leave.”

He heard a few gasps from their small audience, a sort of primal delight at their dramatics, but he also didn’t miss the way Rose’s friends--their friends--were coming closer, glaring at Brendol and ready to intervene. 

“Don’t be obtuse, Armitage. I kept an eye on you after you quit FO Industries--did you think I wouldn’t? And when I heard you were going to marry this… woman, I had no choice. I had to stop this madness.”

“Hey!”

“Who do you think you are?” 

“You aren’t fit to lick Rose’s shoes, you little…”

“Fuck you, then!”

“Guys! Guys, no need.” Rose’s firm voice rose above the rest of them. Behind them, the officiant looked like she very much wanted to be anywhere else. Rose took a step forward, facing his father, Armitage’s hand still in hers. 

“I don’t care what you think of me,” she said. “Armitage didn’t tell me much about you, but what he said is enough. I know you are a shit father and an awful human being and you have no place here. Just know this: I make your son happy and I plan on making him happy forever, as long as we’ll live, and if you had a shred of soul left you’d realize what a gift this is. But you can’t. And that’s why I pity you.” 

I love you, thought Armitage. Before he could say it, though, Brendol sneered. 

“Don’t think I haven’t met you kind before, girl,” he snarled, “you’re nothing but trash, a little gold-digger who sleeps her way through life. I’ve met many women like that, though they aren’t usually so ugly…”

His knuckles hurt. He saw, like a close-up in a film, his father’s eyes impossibly dilated; he heard the soft impact if his body hitting the floor. The cane skittered away. 

Somebody laughed.

The world started spinning again. 

“You broke my noise! You ungrateful brat--it’s bleeding!”

“Good. You deserve it.” he had no idea how he managed to sound so calm, so self assured. inside, he was burning hot and his heart beat loudly in his ears. He sucked in a lungful of air. 

“You’ll only get more of that if you stay,” he added, almost as an afterthought. 

His father got to his feet, with considerable difficult. 

“I hope you know you won’t see a penny of your inheritance!” Hissed Brendol. 

“Frankly, Father, I don’t give a fuck.” He replied coolly. More laughter. He thought he saw Ren nod in his direction and the annoying Dameron character was clapping. 

Brendol staggered out. Armitage felt a tug on his hand and oh, Lord, Rose, it was Rose, it was their wedding and they’d been dragged into the kind of distasteful family altercation reserved for trashy telenovelas and he’d lost his temper and thrown punches…

He had to take a half-step back to balance her weight when she jumped, arms around his neck, legs tangling around his waist despite the weighty skirts. He met her brilliant smile and kissed her, feeling like a fucking hero for once, kissing his beautiful heroine senseless, friends clapping around them and enemy vanquished. He tasted Rose’s soft breath, felt her heavy and warm and all pressed against him, her magnificent breasts up against his chest. He felt invincible. 

Eventually, Rose slid down his body, a little clumsy. Feeling bold, Armitage faced their unlucky, distraught officiant. 

“So sorry, I know I should have waited for your permission,” he said coolly. Well, it was a fucking cool line, if he said so himself. “Would you mind going ahead and make us man and wife?”

The people around them cheered. Rose sort of snuggled against his side, hugging his arm and smiling up at him. He didn’t do so very often, but in this instance he couldn’t help it: he smiled too. 

He had a hunch married life was going to be just brilliant.


End file.
